


I Can't Count These Special Moments On Only Two Hands

by mellojello999



Series: Mellow's Shiratorizawa Fan Week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Cute moments between friends and also lovers, Fluff, Food, Friendship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Shiratorizawa Fan Week 2020, ShiratorizawaFanWeek2020, hand holding, why the hell do I like long titles so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellojello999/pseuds/mellojello999
Summary: Shiratorizawa Fan Week 2020 Day 7:Terrible Pick Up Lines|Hands|College/University AUTendou hummed in agreement. “Mending clothes is pretty handy, isn’t it. How did you learn to do that anyway?”“Well, it's an essential skill. My momma told me that for the number of boys that get tears and rips in their clothes a sorry few of them know how to fix it. So, she made sure that I would at least know how to mend my pants.”“Hm. She’s got a point. I’ve stapled some of my torn clothes together before. I thought it was smart but I still got yelled at. What’s the big deal if it worked! Maybe if I was as good with my hands as you were I’d give sewing a try.”---A collection of moments between Tendou and various memebers of the Shiratorizawa Volleyball Club with a grand finale of UshiTen, each relating to the prompt hands somehow.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu & Tendou Satori, Kawanishi Taichi & Tendou Satori, Oohira Reon & Tendou Satori, Semi Eita & Tendou Satori, Shirabu Kenjirou & Tendou Satori, Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club & Tendou Satori, Soekawa Jin & Tendou Satori, Tendou Satori & Yamagata Hayato, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Mellow's Shiratorizawa Fan Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807843
Comments: 11
Kudos: 173
Collections: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020





	I Can't Count These Special Moments On Only Two Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I really like to write just like, short moments that the players share with each other. I just... really love it and I hope you enjoy! The last day of Shiratorizawa Fan Week 2020!  
> 
> 
> [Shiratorizawa Fan Week 2020](https://twitter.com/stzfanweek?s=20)

“Seriously Satori, how did you manage to do this?” Ohira asks, exasperated from his desk. Tendou is behind him lounging on his bed reading a manga.

“If you must know I was protecting our reputation as the school’s best sports club.” He answered without looking.

“Okay, but how exactly did that lead to you making a tear this big in the crotch of your uniform pants?”

“Ogawa, that bastard, from the soccer club kept saying this and that about how volleyball was so easy because we use our hands, and we don’t even run that much compared to soccer because our courts are so small and each team can only stay on one side. I don’t care if they run 20 miles in the course of a game, soccer is NOT better than volleyball! So I had to prove him wrong with a show of my athleticism!” Tendou said heatedly.

“And so you…” Ohira prompted.

“And so I did the splits in class and tore my pants…”

“Ah. You can do the splits?”

“Well. No. But I made an attempt!”

“And failed?”

“Anyway!” Tendou deflected “ I’m so glad you are here, I don’t think I could face my mom if I had to tell her I needed to buy another new pair of uniform pants”

“So you come over here and make me mend your clothes?”

“C’mon Reon, you’d do it for a friend, right? Do you want something in return? I’ll buy you something from the store if you like?”

“No no, it's fine. Just be more careful, I don’t want you to make a habit of ripping your clothes and asking me to fix them.” He said as he turned back to the fabric in his hands.

Tendou hummed in agreement. “Mending clothes is pretty handy, isn’t it. How did you learn to do that anyway?”

“Well, it's an essential skill. My momma told me that for the number of boys that get tears and rips in their clothes a sorry few of them know how to fix it. So, she made sure that I would at least know how to mend my pants.”

“Hm. She’s got a point. I’ve stapled some of my torn clothes together before. I thought it was smart but I still got yelled at. What’s the big deal if it worked! Maybe if I was as good with my hands as you were I’d give sewing a try.”

“I could teach you how to do simple repairs?” Ohira offered.

“Nah, that’s okay. I’ll manage it. You know Reon, you’d make such a good husband someday.” He comments.

“Are you offering?”

“Are you saying you’d be interested?”

Tendou waited while Ohira gave him an appraising look before he turned back to the pants in his hands and said nothing.

“Hey!”

\---

“Man, it sucks that we aren’t going to nationals this year. I almost don’t even know what to do with myself now that we are in our senior year and there’s no more volleyball” Tendou said while hanging upside down off the bed.

Semi was rummaging in his closet, looking for something when he answered. “You know, other people might be spending this time studying for exams or try to figure out what they are going to do with their lives. Why don’t you try something like that.”

“Ughh, I don’t want to though, thinking about the future is too much for me right now…” Tendou whined. 

“I hear ya. How about we do something fun then, instead of studying or thinking of the future.” 

Tendou perks up and turns himself right side up. “What do you have in mind?”

Semi emerges from his closet and presents a shoebox. “Behold,” And opens it to reveal a rainbow of bottles of nail polish. “We don’t have sports anymore, and we’ll only be at this school a little while longer. Now, no dress code can hold us back”

“Wow! Really? Your secret stash?” Tendou said excitedly. He had only seen the box of polish a couple of times and had only had the chance to have his nails painted once. “Can I please please please have red!”

“How did I know you were going to ask that.” Semi laughs. “Are you gonna give it a try on your own or am I painting for the both of us?”

“Please paint mine, I want to look cool, and I suck at this!” Tendou answers. “Eita-kun, I know I always say your clothes are sort of lame but the nail polish will always be cool.”

Semi gave him a hard look. “I’m going to ignore that first part and take that as a compliment.”

\---

“I can’t believe this… show it to me again!” Tendou demands.

“Are you sure you don’t want to see another trick? I’ve done this one 10 times already!” Yamagata says, exasperated.

“But I haven’t figured out how it works yet, I need to see it again!”

“Satori, the point of the trick is for you NOT to know how it works”

“Yea, whatever, just do it again, please!”

Yamagata sighed and shuffled the cards. “Okay pick a card.” Tendou grabs one and holds it to his chest before taking a peek. “Now put it at the top of the deck.” Tendou does, taking extra care that Yamagata is not able to get a sneaky glimpse at his card “Okay, now cut the deck… Would you say that now your card is somewhere in the middle of the deck and there’s no way I’d know where it is?” Tendou nods his head, not once looking away from the deck and Yamagata’s hands. “Okay, I’m going to give it another shuffle… and now I’m going to flip through the cards and you tell me when to stop, okay?” Yamagata flips until

“Stop!”

And he takes the first card off the top of the remaining cards and slaps it on the table. “Is this your card?”

“Yes! Yes, it is! How are you doing that!” Satori yells, gesturing to the card on the table. “I swear, Hayato, I was looking the whole time. Didn’t look away for one second! It’s such a simple trick but I can’t see how you are possibly pulling this off!!” Yamagata smirks at his friend. Who knew it would be so easy to get him this worked up. “Okay, show me your hands.” Yamagata rolls his eyes and places his hands on the table.

“Satori, I’m not even wearing long sleeves, what could I possibly be hiding?” Yamagata chuckles. Satori is busy inspecting his palms.

“I don’t know. Magic? Fake skin? There has to be some explanation…”

“Just give it up already. Don’t you want to see another trick yet?” 

“No. I think I want to see this one again.”

Yamagata sighs.

\---

Soekawa hears a knock on his door. From prior experience, there are 4 possibilities for who is knocking. There’s a 5 percent chance that it is Ushijima, who wants to talk about volleyball or watch tapes of the matches. There’s a 10 percent chance that it is Kawanishi, who wants to borrow old tests that he saved from a class he took last year. There is a 20 percent chance that it is anyone from the volleyball team coming to see if he wants to hang out.

And there’s a 75 percent chance that it is Tendou Satori waiting for him behind the door. He turns the knob and swings it open to be greeted by a head of red hair.

“Jin! I’m so glad you are here! I need help!” Tendou says, holding out his metal water bottle and a bag of chips

“Didn’t I tell you last time that you should just open your snacks with a pair of scissors?” Soekawa says.

“I know, but I can’t find them, and the lid on my water bottle is also jammed so I figured I was coming over here to ask you to open it for me anyway so it would be fine if I asked you to open up the chips for me too! C’mon, help a guy out! If I can’t open these up I’ll starve” Tendou pleaded. Soekawa rolled his eyes and opened his door a little more. 

“Come inside, I guess.” Tendou smiled and welcomed himself in. 

“Okay, give me the chips first,” Soekawa said, holding out his hand. “I can’t believe you, a volleyball player, aren’t strong enough to open chips.” And he popped open the bag with a tug.

“It's just easier to ask you to do it. Besides, I only come when the bags are particularly difficult to open, last time I tried the bag exploded! And my water bottle, I guess I screwed the lid on wrong or something because it’s completely stuck!” Tendou said trading Soekawa the chips for the bottle. Giving the lid an experimental twist confirmed that it was pretty firmly stuck. 

“Alright… hold on.” Soekawa stuck the bottle under his shirt and grabbed the lid through the fabric. After a few more tries and a couple of grunts, Soekawa made a triumphant sound as the lid popped off. 

“Yay! Thank you! See, your strong hands are the best for the job!”

“Don't’ try and flatter me, I still think it’s a little much that you come all the way here just to get me to open stuff for you.”

Tendou pouted “I’m just down the hall! Plus, what if I like coming here to just check up on you, huh?” 

“Then come and hang out, don’t just bother me to do stuff for you and leave,” Soekawa says exasperated.

“Okay, I’ll remember that... for next time. But I gotta go, see you later!”

\---

“Hey Shirabu, want to tape our fingers?” Tendou asks. The team is getting ready to warm up before their match, and this is the time Tendou and Shirabu usually get their hands ready.

“Yea, let's do it quickly,” Shirabu says in a clipped tone.

“It’s kind of fun, isn’t it? Helping each other out, underclassman and upperclassmen bonding over some finger tape?” Tendou rambles. Shirabu grunts in acknowledgment but doesn’t say anything else.

It has been almost two years now since Shirabu joined the Shiratorizawa volleyball club, and that means it has also been two years since Shirabu and Tendou started taping each other’s fingers. Shirabu taped his fingers in middle school and usually asked his friends to help him, but he noticed on the Shiratorizawa team that no one else taped their fingers, at least not before the game. Nobody except for Tendou Satori. Shirabu wasn’t exactly eager to interact with such a bizarre upperclassman and had tried to get by either doing his own tape or forgoing it altogether. Part of him knew it was foolish to be so stubborn about asking for help but he wanted to debut himself as the reliable first year and just wasn’t ready to show any weakness yet.

But, it turned out that he didn’t even have to ask. Because it was Tendou who had waltzed up to him one day saying “I’ll do your tape if you do mine.” Shirabu knew that Tendou could tape his own hands. The only reason he would be asking him for help is he noticed Shirabu had a hard time taping his fingers and wanted assistance. It made it a little easier to accept the offer when Tendou made it sound like he needed help too. And since then, even if Shirabu thought Tendou was ridiculous or annoying and didn’t play along with his antics, they would still tape each others fingers before each game. 

“When I graduate, who are you going to have tape your fingers for you?” Tendou asked while he worked on Shirabu’s hand. 

Shirabu didn’t look his way but answered. “I know how to do it myself, I’ll get by.”

“If you know how to do it yourself, then why am I helping you out, huh?”

“It’s just easier when someone else does it. Besides, you’re helping me in exchange for me helping you”

“Alright alright. But if you want a little advice, if there’s ever a cold little first-year who can’t tape his fingers and doesn’t want to talk to you, try offering to tape their fingers. It’ll help them get comfortable with you.”

A moment of silence passed between them.

“And if no one tapes their fingers just lie and say that it will make them better at volleyball.”

\---

“Tendou-san, you have to press the edges a little more to seal it.”

“Taichi, I swear I’m doing my best. What if you just finish the rest of them.”

“No, It’s only fair that we both help fold the dumplings. I don't want to do it all myself.”

Tendou wondered how much Kawanishi really needed his help when hei made at least 5 dumplings in the time it took for Tendou to make one. Out of the 42 or so that are finished, 35 of them are perfectly folded in varying styles and 7 of them look like dough covered meatballs smashed together by a 3-year-old. It was painfully obvious which ones were Tendou’s and there were still 20 more to go. Tendou decided to take a break and just watch Kawanishi as his hands skillfully tucked the filling into a delicate wrapper and folded it without any tearing, all within 10 seconds.

“How are you so good at this!” Tendou asks, amazed.

Kawanishi just grabbed another wrapper. “I have a big family and they all love my mom’s dumplings. It was inevitable that I’d be roped into helping her make them at some point.”

Tendou hummed. “Sounds nice. My mom’s signature dish was dinosaur chicken nuggets...” Suddenly he straightens up like a switch has been flicked and he grabs a new wrapper. Kawanishi watches with wary eyes as Tendou excitedly leans over the table. After a minute of fiddling Tendou is finished. “Tadaahhh,” he says and presents his creation. “Dinosaur dumpling!” And between them is a poorly folded dumpling with wrapper pinched along the edges to make a head, two feet, and a tail. Depending on how you look at it, it could be a dinosaur or maybe a bloated dog. Kawanishi’s expressionless face breaks with a surprised laugh. “Well? What do you think?” Tendou proudly asks.

“If I’m honest, it’s not as bad as your other ones. Here, let me give it a try.”

Tendou watches with fascination as Kawanishi molds another dumpling into a shape that actually looks like a long-necked dinosaur.

“I don’t know whether to be impressed that you freehanded that or mad that you took my idea and did it so much better than me,” Tendou says with a small pout. 

“The folding doesn’t matter that much. As long as it doesn’t burst open when we cook them a dumpling is a dumpling. It only matters that it tastes good..” Kawanishi says. 

Tendou sighs. “So typical of Taichi saying substance is more important than style and still beating everyone at style.”

\--

“Wow Tendou-senpai, your hair is pretty long when you don’t gel it up!” Goshiki observes when Tendou comes into his room after a shower.

Tendou flicks some of it out of his face “Yea, I guess so. I’m probably overdue for a haircut if I’m honest.”

“Do you mind if I brush it a little bit?” Goshiki asks with eager eyes.

Tendou shrugs. “Sure, go for it.” Goshiki is sitting on the edge of his bed and motions for Tendou to sit on the floor in front of him. Tendou sets himself down and leans back in Goshiki’s direction as he starts brushing his hair. 

“huh, this looks like it’s about as long as my younger sister’s hair. She loves asking me to brush it and put it up into little pigtails and stuff.” Goshiki reminisces. Tendou is only half listening as he finds that having someone brush his hair is kind of nice. “Would it be okay if I put your hair up too?” Goshiki asks.

Tendou hums. “I don’t mind. Just make sure you make me look cute though.”

He can’t see Goshiki but he hears him excitedly rummage around in his bedside drawer, making a noise when he finds what he’s looking for. “Luckily my sister packed me a bunch of hairbands! I’m not sure why, but they come in handy sometimes I guess.” and he set to work brushing and now styling Tendou’s hair. Tendou never really had anyone mess around with his hair, save for his mom when she cuts it. It’s usually gelled straight up and no one he knows cares to touch it. The brushing was relaxing enough but the feel of Goshiki’s hands running through his hair and carefully gathering it up before using the hairband was oddly soothing. He feels Goshiki put his hair up one way before deciding he doesn’t like it and taking it out before trying something else. Tendou closes his eyes for what feels like 2 seconds in this relaxed state before he hears Goshiki announce “Done! Take a look!”

Tendou turned on his phone camera and took a peek. His bright red hair has been mostly left down except for a chunk right above his forehead that was sticking up like a palm tree and held together with a hairband that had a cute cherry charm on it. 

“Huh, I thought you had a lot more hair bands in there before.”

Tendou can see Goshiki looking at him through the phone’s screen. “Well, I was trying a few things and decided this looked the best. It looked pretty funny when I had about 8 ponytails sticking all over but I know you said you wanted it cute. And this looks very cute!!” He says like he is some kind of hairdresser. Tendou hums and turns his head this way and that to get a good look.

“I like it, I like it a lot.” He looks at Goshiki behind him in the camera who has a proud grin on his face. “C’mere, let’s take a pic!” Tendou says before leaning back to sling his arm around Goshiki’s shoulder and presses the button.

After graduation, Tendou would look at that picture when he was missing his underclassman. He even ties his hair up like that sometimes with the same cherry hairband. 

\---

Tendou Satori was grateful every day that he had finally become Ushijima Wakatoshi’s boyfriend. The fact that Ushijima returned his feelings and now they were going out blew his mind daily. It was important to understand that Ushijima wasn’t one for outward displays of affections. He wasn’t the type to tell Tendou that he loved him loudly in front of their friends, or compliment him every time they met, or give him a million kisses when they had to part but Tendou found that he didn’t mind. Just as Ushijima was a man known for honest words that left an impact, his love was full of honest affection that had a big impact on Tendou. Tendou would swoon when Ushijima sat just a little closer than normal to him so that they could feel the heat of each other’s body on their arms and thighs. He wanted to give Ushijima a big kiss when Ushijima brought him some juice when he had to stay up late doing school work. And Tendou felt like his heart was going to melt whenever Ushijima agreed to watch anime and read manga with him, even if he didn’t always understand the plot.

But one of his favorite things to do with Ushijima was holding his hand. Ushijima was a little shy the first time Tendou insisted that they hold hands in the dorms, but now he would gently take Tendou’s hand whenever he had the chance whether it be while they were walking, eating or lounging around.

Right now, they were sitting together under a kotatsu at Ushijima’s home. They were watching some show on the TV but Tendou’s attention was focused on Ushijima’s hand in his. Ushijima’s hand always felt warmer for some reason, and the way his wider palm and stronger fingers would close around Tendou’s always made Tendou feel like warmth traveled to the rest of his body from their joined hands. Even if their hands started to sweat Tendou wouldn’t want to let go for anything. 

“Wakkun. Don’t you think it’s kind of nice that we have opposite dominant hands? I could hold your right hand with my left and we won’t get in each other’s way, it's almost like we are a perfect fit for each other.” Tendou said with a smile. 

Ushijima shrugged. “I guess I never really thought of it. Being right-handed is much more common than being left-handed, so the chances of me being with someone right-handed are pretty high. It’s not something I would consider as a rare coincidence.” 

Tendou sighed. He was as blunt as ever.

“But I will admit that I do prefer to hold your left hand as opposed to your right.”

Tendou raised an eyebrow. “So if we both had the same dominant hand, would you still insist on holding my left hand?”

Ushijima turned from the TV to face him. “Yes, I think so.”

“What if I was the left-handed one and you were right-handed. Would you still want to hold my left hand so neither of us can use our dominant hands?”

“If the situation permitted it I think I would insist.”

“And why is that?” Tendou questioned.

“Well. Your heart is on your left side. I like to be on your left side and holding your left hand because that way I am closer to your heart.” Ushijima said easily. Tendou would never understand how Ushijima could say something so romantic and keep such a straight face while he was blushing and speechless. He had never noticed it before, but now that Ushijima mentioned it he did tend to gravitate towards Tendou’s left side. Tendou had figured it was just some kind of habit or instinct but now he realized Ushijima may be more of a romantic than he previously thought. 

“I suppose considering my preference, it is indeed convenient for me that you are right-handed and I am left-handed,” he said while giving Tendou’s hand a gentle squeeze.

Tendou closed his eyes as overwhelming affection for this boy welled up inside him. He wasn’t used to dealing with such emotions and settled for nestling himself into Ushijima’s side as they sat and watched TV.

“Yea, I guess that is pretty perfect for us.”

**Author's Note:**

> fun facts:
> 
> * A teacher did make fun of my because I sucked at sewing my shirt buttons back on  
> * I was really into card tricks in middle school  
> * I did go to my friends room which was a floor above me in my dorm just to ask him to open my water bottle which was stuck shut on multiple occasions  
> * Dinosaur dumplings are totally a thing, google it
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Shiratorizawa Fan Week was super fun!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! You can find me on [tumblr](https://mellojello999.tumblr.com/) \+ [twitter](https://twitter.com/mellojello999)@mellojello999 !!!


End file.
